


Boys Being Boys

by orphan_account, Unknownshore



Category: Stoked (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Nudity, Original Character(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Rimming, Shota, Spanking, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: Ridley, Grommet and George pull a prank on Reef, only for Reef and his friend Broseph to get back on them - ultimately though their payback indirectly results in Ridley and George's hormones for each other kicking in.





	Boys Being Boys

The place was Surfer’s Paradise Ridgemount Hotel, a luxury surfing themed resort in British Columbia, Canada owned by the extremely rich Ridgemount family. To be more precise, it was Summer - the most active time of the year for a beach-and-summer themed resort located in Canada. On the top of this hotel was it’s best, most luxurious room - the Penthouse. However the Penthouse was reserved for the Ridgemount family themselves and was practically their home - at least at the hotel. They likely had other places of residence but this seemed to be their main one.

On one of the rooms, there were three boys bored: George Ridgemount and his friends: Grommet and Ridley. Grommet being a darkly tanned or dark skinned boy with a blonde afro who isn’t one to speak much, and Ridley being a Manchu asian boy with short black hair, brown eyes, and a liking of fire. George himself was blonde, lightly tanned, and had purple eyes. All of them were around the same young very-early teen age, same height, and at that time the same level of boredom.

“Guys...we seriously need a thing to do today.” George groaned, to which Grommet silently nodded and Ridley said:

“I have some ideas” he said.

“No offense but I got in a lot of trouble with that boathouse thing” George replied, “Maybe something a little less extreme? Even if it was totally fun.”

“So...no fireworks?”

“Maaaaybe...depends on what we use them for.”

“........I don’t know yet.”

“Well neither do I…...neither of you have ideas?”

Grommet shook his head, Ridley shrugged.

“You know what, let’s go see what Reef is doing and see if we can have fun with it!” George said with a smirk after finally coming up with an idea. The other two shrugged and agreed with the idea.

Meanwhile, on the beach there was Reef. Tan, green eyes, auburn hair in a spiky and upwards hairstyle, tribal tattoo on his chest, red board shorts, red surfboard, fit, toned, streamlined and smooth surfer body that glistened in the sun and not to mention the job of surf instructor at the hotel. Reef, was stretching off to warm-up for his morning surfing session, without noticing the three were sneaking by. He heard something, but once he looked back with a;

“Huh?”

He saw nothing - only a slight ruffle in nearby bushes.

“Must be nothing.”, and so with a shrug he returned to his business.

“Close call.” a voice whispered as a hand was stretching off with a bottle of sticky syrup to douse a small dose on Reef’s surfboard. “This is gonna be so fun to watch...heheh.”  
Reef took the surfboard and immediately lied on his belly as he was entering the sea, with the smedge of syrup right on the part where the trunks were. Already the three boys were snickering at what they’d just done.

“OK...where can I find a nice wave?” Reef asked to himself, sitting up in order to scope out the ocean better; he finally saw it, it was a big wave going on his left. “Perfect!” he said, a look of high excitement upon his face. 

Reef went right to swim towards the wave, and in the moment he was ready to stood up...the syrup took effect.

“Ugh...what the…” he wobbled and stumbled, desperately trying to find balance - until the wave came in and he ultimately got swept off his board and into the water because of it - tripping off his board at just the last minute. Reef resurfaced, trying to figure out what happened and tried to swam back at the shore, only to find out that his trunks had come off of him in the chaos. “AAH! Not again!” Reef panicked once he noticed his full naked glory was exposed for all to see, from his cock and balls to his firm round rear. So Reef tried to cover himself with both his hands and his surfboard as he runs as far as he could. 

George, Grommet and Ridley, meanwhile; they were bursting out laughing at Reef’s misery, at times even pointing.

“AAHAHAHAHA!”

“That never gets old.” Ridley commented.

“Not one bit!” George agreed “I needed that…”

“No prob.” Ridley chuckled and Grommet nodded, “But that let me a little bit hungry.”

“Let’s go get some snackage then.”

The three immediately go on their way. Meanwhile, a man by the man of Broseph was having his lunch - Grommet’s older brother and effectively a larger version of him, with a body comparable to Reef’s though as dark as Grommet’s. Then, he heard someone calling him:

“Yo! Broseph!”

“Wha? Who’s there?”

It was Reef peaking out, calling him to come over:

“Broseph! Dude! Come here, dude!”

“Dude, what happened?” Broseph asked, to which Reef said:

“It’s those kids! They pranked my board!”

“Again?” Broseph asked, to which Reef nodded.

“Harsh...I’ll never understand why my lil’ bro hangs out with George.”

“How would I know? All I know right now is that I’m sick of those three devils always ruining my day, I wanna teach them a lesson!”

“Well, if you want to teach ‘em a lesson, I guess I could help.”

“Thanks man! Got any ideas?” Reef and Broseph thought about it a little, but then Reef ultimately snapped his fingers and smirked; meaning that he got an idea: “Hold on, I just came up with something!”

“What is it, bud?”

Meanwhile, with the youngsters themselves; the boys were exiting a snack bar after eating, all of their tummies satisfied and filled up with food.

“Aaah, this hit the spot.” George sighed satisfied, Grommet and Ridley nodding as they agreed.

“Hey, you think that we could go and change to go to the beach, just to relax a little?” Ridley asked.

“I’m up for that” George said, “How about you, Grommet?”

Grommet gave a thumbs up.

“Well then, let’s go!”

The three went to the changing stalls who were not far from the beach; each one of them went to one and were stripping off their clothes to put on their trunks, but Reef and Broseph managed to follow them , while trying to keep their snickering to a minimum.They saw that the three youngers had their clothes, including their trunks on the floor - the idea on what to do was very clear.  
George was about to get his trunks, but then he noticed his trunks (along with his other clothes) were gone.

“What the?!” he gasped, “Where are my clothes?!”

“Dude…” Ridley’s voice is heard

“What?”

“Are your clothes gone too?”

“YES!”

George noticed a a dark-tan hand signaling behind his stall, signaling that Grommet was robbed of his clothes too; and promptly: the three opened their stalls, to peek to see that Reef and Broseph were running, with their clothes in hand.

“HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK!” The three boys ran off, covering themselves on their lower regions; trying to chase off Reef and Broseph - though of course it was inevitable that they chased the two older boys well outside the changing area - naked and everything. 

“Those fuckers!” Ridley cursed, being always the more mouthy one, “When I find them…..where did they go?!”

“Heck if I know!” George replied, trying to cover himself up with his hands, “I can’t see them at all!”

“Should we split up and try to look for them? Or our clothes? Or something?!”

“They’re bigger than us!”

“Because a kick in the balls isn’t a good option against bigger dudes” Ridley snarked.

“Save your sass for later.”

“Oh so you have a plan then?”

“As a matter of fact we do; but we have to hurry up before someone finds out about this.”

“Genius!” Ridley sassed; but as the two discussed amongst their naked selves, Grommet - shaking his head a little - went ahead of the two, since he spotted hidden on one of the bushes the afro of his big brother.

Meanwhile with Reef and Broseph: they were laughing about what they’d just done.

“At last! I finally turned the tables on them!” Reef boasted, “And it felt sooooo good!”

“I know, right!”

“I wish I could see the look on their faces!”

As the two kept laughing, they saw that Grommet was in front of them, covering his front and tapping his foot in impatience. Of course, he had a silent yet grumpy look.

“Oh...hey, lil’ bro.”

Grommet didn’t say anything.

“Um….how did you found us?”

Grommet doesn’t say anything yet again, he merely seems to want his clothes back. Broseph sighed and gave Grommet’s clothes back.

“All right, lil’ dude; just because you’ve asked nicely.” Broseph commented

“Dude, what are you doing?” Reef asked, he got a casual answer:

“Giving him his clothes back?” 

“Why?”

“Look, we’ve already had our revenge with them, so we might as well shake the hands and let that past behind us, besides, if you think about it, George and Ridley can be far worse.”

“Oh I don’t need to think it, I know it!”

Meanwhile; George and Ridley kept arguing with each other - while still naked though they had since moved from where they were in an effort to keep from being seen in their compromising position:

“Let’s just go to my room and get changed back” George suggested.

“Do you know how long that would take?” Ridley replied, “Do you WANT us to get caught by the staff or your folks or what?”

“I don’t see you suggesting anything!”

“We could steal someone else’s clothes or something.”

“Ew!”

“You asked for a suggestion and I gave you something quick!”

“Yeah, but one that doesn’t make us look bad.”

“Well why don’t you do the thinking then, einstein?”

“Look out!”

George quickly grabbed Ridley by the wrist and dragged him behind the the surfboard booth where all the boards were available for renting - them being on the beach at this point. They had to hide from potential witnesses. Though once Ridley noticed that behind this stand, George was in many ways in a protective stance over him, a very soft blush developed on Ridley’s face.

“George…”

“Ssh, we’ll be spotted.” Ridley was looking over George’s body: for a young boy it was quite a bit toned, still very slim and slender of course, but surprisingly toned. Not to mention, but he was well endowed for his age. 6 inches.

“Did anybody told you that you have the nicest bod?”

“Heh, I don’t think you have before.”

“Then now you know.”

There was a silent pause, and on that pause, George noticed Ridley’s body: it was just like his own really, Ridley getting his exercise from martial arts meaning he actually had a few more muscles than George did. Though still, George was smaller in size than George, at 4 inches, yet he did sport a bubbly round ass to make up for that.

“Well, you are good looking yourself, Rid~”

“Heh, you think?” Ridley smirks, “You know, I’ll probably end up buffer than you a little bit.”

“We’ll see about that” George replied, “But from where I stand, I’ll still be bigger than you no matter what.”

“Shut up, blondie.”

“Heheheh.”

“Anyway….we need to get out of this mess.” 

“Noted.” George and Ridley stood up, and they were about to be get out of the surfboard booth, but before they could escape:

“I found you, cheeky boys~” 

The two turned around to see who it was, Ty Ridgemount - George’s older brother. Resembling him greatly, just with less thick and more golden brown hair, a less crispy tan, and a buffer but still streamlined physique. As well as practically skin tight board shorts of a green colour.

“T-T-Ty!” they both exclaimed in blushing, embarrassed/humiliated shock, George actually stumbling and falling onto Ridley as a result - the two tumbling into a position where George was on top of Ridley, his cock practically brushing against Ridley’s ass. Ty actually almost wanted to laugh at this, but just shook his head and held it in.

“Stop laughing!” George said, Ridley noticing the position him and George were in and blushing - ‘freezing’ - because of it.

“Heheh, I’m not laughing George” Ty replied, “Chillax. At least it’s me and not some random person. What are you doing naked on the beach though?”

“Ask Reef!”

“Reef..huh?...OK, come with me.”

“Can me and Rid get a towel or something first?”

A short time later, Ty gave the two a couple of towels to both George and Ridley and went with Reef and Broseph, to explain what it happened; Reef, decided to give back the clothes to Ty and Ty, George and Ridley along with Grommet decided to go back to the penthouse, going to George’s room. . Grommet of course having his clothes:

“So” George asked, “Are you gonna hand me and Rid our clothes any time soon, Ty?”

“Hmm….let me think about it….No.”

“What?!” they both gasped, “Why not?!”

“You brought this upon yourselves, and somebody needs to correct you, this wasn’t the first time you pulled off a prank on Reef; and I hope after this, it’ll be the last.”

“I don’t see you being named ‘Mom’ or ‘Dad’” George remarked.

“But I’m the oldest kid here, so; I’m pretty much the next thing below them, and after that comment, I’ll give you those clothes back...how about a week?”

“No fair!”

“Just gonna add but you’re not my older brothers” Ridley sassed, “So like, just cuz one of them fucks you gives you authority over me?”

“Heh, and for that I guess it’ll be two weeks.” Ty started to walk away from the room, but before leaving the youngsters, he turned around and said. “Speaking of Ridley’s older brothers, I have to make a visit to Luke to inform him of what happened, see ya.” and Ty leaves the room, and the three youngsters on the room. On that moment, a stomach growl was heard, and it came from Grommet. He looked around and gave the two a wave before leaving the room to get food for himself - being the lucky one who had clothes. Once Grommet left though, George nudged Ridley in the arm.

“Ow!”

“Nice going, doofus. You and your sassy ass just got us in even more trouble.”

“It’s not my fault, you were the one that planned this!”

“Well I couldn’t have planned for this!”

“This is why we should’ve gone with my idea.”

“Setting things on fire? Not after last time.”

“Well then what next, George? Fucking me on the beach?”

“......wha?”

Ridley smirked and undid his towel, as he lied on his back on the bed, putting his arms under his head and raising the pelvis a little, posing for the blond. He merely said in a tone:

“Or maybe you can do it on your bed? I won’t mind~”

“R-R-R-Rid...heheh” George brushed the back of his head, smiling yet blushing, rubbing his crotch as it was growing hard, “What makes you think...I...um...swing that way? Or...wanted to fuck you?”

“I dunno” Ridley smirked, “Maybe the way you ‘fell’ on me when your bro came in.”

“Oh yeah...that DID happened.”

“Now” Ridley then put his hands under his knees and lifted up his legs, to show off his bubbly ass and tight, perky hole, “What do you think about my ass?”

“It’s….It’s...g-g-good.”

“How good?”

“Very, very good…” George could hardly contain himself at that point, as he took off his towel: revealing his cock was fully hard, now looking a full inch or so larger than before as a result. Ridley licked his lips at seeing that.

“Looks like your cock agrees, Georgie.”

“Yeah, it does.”

Ridley called George with his finger, making George jump onto the bed, on top of Ridley, and lean for a kiss directly to Ridley’s lips, Ridley himself spreading his legs to make room for George.Ridley’s hands cradled George’s head the moment their lips were locked, tongues dancing, and eyes closed. George’s hands however, went straight for Ridley’s rear and gave both cheeks a firm grab - making Ridley actually squeal:

“Ah! George!~”

“Don’t even try to tell me ‘hands off’” George cooed, biting down on Ridley’s neck as he squeezed the butt tighter, “Cuz they’re not moving~” 

“I wasn’t gonna~ Aaaaaah~”

 

“Mmmmmh~”

The two kept it up just like that for a good, long while. George taking turns between kissing Ridley’s lips and making out with him, and nibbling along Ridley’s neck. His hands however never stopped grabbing and rubbing his ass, even allowing his cock to ‘hot dog’ itself between the two cheeks - resting for later. It also didn’t take the two very long to begin rolling around on the bed, shifting positions between who was atop and who was on bottom to the other all as a result of the lust they were feeling.

“MmmMMmm!”

 

“Mmmhmmm!”

Neither of them stopped moaning, groaning, squealing or other similar noise making for the duration of this part in their lust - it didn’t pause until the two had reached a certain position - Ridley on his stomach and presenting his ass with legs spread as  
George sat behind him, massaging and groping the ass with his hands, licking his lips, with a grin on his face as his cock throbbed from lust. Ridley himself just looked back with a smirk on his face.

“Half of me can’t believe you’re about to fuck me” Ridley commented, “But the other half saw it coming.”

“So...what do you say, Ridley?” George asked, to which Ridley just said:

“Fuck my ass already, Ridgemount.”

“Coming right up~”

George wasted no time - after using a previously unused bottle of sunscreen on his cock and the surface of Ridley’s tight puckered hole as lubrication - in beginning to press against the hole, grabbing the hips, and pushing inside of the ass. Ridley shut his eyes, and started wincing softly as he felt the tip invading his hole.

“Ayeeee~”

“MMmmmh~”

 

George bit his lips and moaned as he felt that hole hug around his cock, tightly clenching around it with each inch of his that pushed its way in.

“Hmmmm~”

George smacked Ridley’s ass once he was all the way in, right down to the base of his cock.

“Eep! Damn, Georgie...not so rough, it’s my first.”

“Mine too~ Can’t help it~ You’re butt is that good~”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely~”

“Well, your dick is that good too...mhmm...you got lucky you have a couple of extra inches.”

“Heheh, all the more reason your ass was made for me~”

“Then let me bounce it for you, babe…”

“Start bouncing~”

Ridley obeyed, beginning to move his ass back and forth along George’s thick cock, biting his lips as he did so. George held Ridley’s hips tightly as Ridley kept bouncing, having a blast riding George’s cock.

“Ooooh, oooh yeah...mhmmm…”

“Aaaaah, ooooooh, woooork iiiiiit~”

“I’m working alright, going up and down on your crispy cock~”

“Yeaaaaaaahhhh~”

“You like fucking my boypussy?”

“I LOVE fucking your boypussy~”

“Oooh, give it to me, big boooy~” Ridley kept talking like a pornstar, to incite George, earning him more spanks to his ass in approval as George picked up the pace of his fucking.

“Aaaah! Aaaaah! What was that for?”

“Cuz I like spanking it~”

“You’re lucky that you’re cute, otherwise I won’t let you touch my butt.”

“Hehehe~” and George started to go faster and harder, deeper and deeper with the full intent of finishing while inside of that hole.

“Ooooh, ooooh, fuuuck~”

“That’s right, I’m fucking your ass alright!” George shouted, “I own this sweet thing now!”

“Yes! You own me~”

“Say that louder!”

“GEORGE RIDGEMOUNT OWNS MY SWEET ASS!”

“THAT’S MORE LIKE IT!”

George held Ridley’s body as he brings it close to him: the Manchu boy wrapped around with his arms and legs and moved up and down to George’s pole and moaned louder, almost like he was ready to cum - which was true. Pre-cum was more than leaking out of George’s cock as pressure built up in his balls by the minute.

“Aaah, Riiid...I’m gonna come…”

“You better cum in my ass! Don’t you dare pull out!”

“I won’t...I’ll be inside all the way!”

“Then good! CUM!”

“AAAh...AAAAH!....”

With that, the two of them let out screams and shouts like no tomorrow as George made his final, deepest thrust into Ridley’s ass all for the purpose of letting loose a flood of his cum like a tsunami wave flooding into the tight asian hole. There was no mercy, he made sure that his large load was dumped all into Ridley’s ass, even when it poured out of the ass and splattered on it’s cheeks or on the sheets he made sure that ass got the definite prime part of the load.

“OOOOhhhmm~”

“Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhh~”

Ridley let go of the body of his young lover and slumped on the bed, panting and with his hole leaking like crazy. George just sat back and admired his handiwork proudly, patting Ridley’s now tender ass while he did so.

“Had your fun now, Ridgemount?” Ridley asked, panting, to which George nodded as he caught his own breathe. George laid next to Ridley as looked at his lover, satisfied.

“Well, today’s prank was a complete bust.” George snarked, Ridley replying:

“Yeah,but hey, you fucked me, so I guess it’s not a total loss.”

“I can see why our bros love this so much.”

“Heheh, yeah~”

“....you know...you look so hot with your tan.”

“Ya think?~”

“Oh yeah...especially against sunlight..”

“Heheh, well, now that I own your ass, you can enjoy it a lot more personally~”

“You’ll enjoy it more when I put on my ‘special undies’.”

“Huh?”

“You’ll see.”

But on that moment, the two turned around to see Grommet, with an apple in his hand, wide-eyed seeing his two friends naked. His jaw dropped and he dropped the apple onto the floor rather quickly. Meanwhile they just sheepishly smiled to him and gave him waves.

“Sup, dude?”

“Back already? Heheh.”

Grommet ‘picked up’ his jaw, and said in a ‘chillaxed’ tone, almost like his brother: 

“I don’t know what is going on and I don’t wanna know, talk to ya later.” and Grommet walked away, closing the door. Ridley and George had their own jaws dropped and shared a moment of silence after hearing him speak.

“So that’s what his voice sounds like…..” was all they could muster to say in unison.


End file.
